Somewhen, When You Cry
by Alp Arslan no Namikaze
Summary: AU/"...Kapan-kapan aku akan memfoto Sakura-Chan dalam keadaan menangis."/ "Heh, itu apa maksudnya?"/ GURAUAN Naruto, TANGISAN Sakura/ Rindu dan Derita/ CINTA dan DARAH tersampaikan dalam sebuah potret kamera./ONE LONG SHOOT/RnR?


**_"A PICTURE tells thousand words"_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inspirated by a INDIE Film, produced by ITB Bandung on 2008<strong>_

**DISCLAIMER-Masashi Kishimoto/1999**

**AUTHOR-Alp Arslan no Namikaze/2011**

**" Somewhen, When You Cry"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin pagi masih berhembus, meniupkan hawa sisa-sisa embun yang semakin menghilang dari kebun hijau Universitas Konoha. Gadis berambut sewarna permen gulali kapas itu merapikan kemeja putih bergaris dibalik jaketnya, lalu melangkah keluar mobil.

Sakura berpaling pada kursi pengemudi, Sasori masih menggigit tusuk jari di giginya, menanggapi Sakura dengan senyum sayang seorang _kakak_.

"Jam berapa nanti kujemput?"

"Tak perlu, Nii-San. Aku tak mau Nii-San terganggu lagi kerjanya, biar nanti aku pulang dengan _Sinkansen _saja."

Sasori mencabut tusuk gigi itu, memastikan tak ada lagi sisa sereal yang tersangkut di giginya sebelumnya membuangnya sembarang ke tepi jalan.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Jangan lupa makan siang nanti, kalau tidak _anemia-_mu kambuh."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Sasori mengangkat bahu,

"Selamat kuliah."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya,

_"Jaa ne, Nii-San."_

Sasori membalas lambaian tangan itu sebelum menutup jendela pengemudi, lalu langsung melesatkan mobilnya.

Deru mobil sedetik membuat Sakura merasa ramai, Sakura melangkah masuk halaman kampus. Kuliah memang masih lama namun tepat waktu di Universitas Konoha sudah menjadi suatu adat. Sakura celingukan kanan-kiri. _Ramai._

Namun entah kenapa dirinya merasa sepi.

Seorang yang pergi karena suatu urusan selama hampir 16 hari telah membuat dirinya _sepi._ Seorang yang teramat berarti. Seorang yang teramat dicintai.

Seorang lelaki bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Sakura tanpa sadar memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket, mengeluarkan android sewarna salju bercorak merah muda dari dalamnya. Mengecek inbox yang yang seperti dugaannya, tak ada sms masuk.

Aah, Sakura begitu merindukannya.

Seorang pemuda ahli fotografi yang selalu bawa kamera 'gede' kemana-mana. _NIKON D7000._ begitu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sang lelaki.

Bibir yang selalu mengutarakan kalimat yang membahagiakan Haruno Sakura itu benar-benar dirindukannya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, berat terasa. Kakinya melangka melintasi gerbang, dan sesosok pirang kuning centil yang teramat dikenalnya langsung melompat dari bangku marmer yang didudukinya.

"Woi, _Ohaiyo! Hitai!"_

Ino mendarat tepat di depan Sakura, menaruh tangan di pinggir dahi seperti polwan memberi hormat. Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"Semangat sekali kau, _Buta!"_

Ino pura-pura tak dengar. Sudah puas bertukar julukan, Ino berpindah posisi ke samping Sakura. Berusaha menyejajarkan langkahnya. Menuntun tubuh memasuki halaman kampus.

Sekian langkah terlampaui namun tak ada yang memulai lagi bicara. Ino jengah, ia menghela nafasnya lebar-lebar sebelum akhirnya mendesis.

"Hei, kau ini kusut sekali _sih?_ Ini sudah akhir bulan _loh_. Masa kau mau menutup tahun dengan wajah lesu seperti itu?

Apalagi kau sedang kena gejala anemia, nanti wajah pucatmu yang tertutup make-up itu bakal terlihat seram. Tahu, itu!"

Sakura berpaling sesenti, lalu mendecih.

"Aku tahu itu,_ Pig! _Kau sudah katakan itu 16 kali dalam 3 hari ini!"

"Ups, oke, oke!" Ino mengangkat tangannya ke depan dada, membela diri. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya lagi, memancing Ino menaruh tangan di atas bahunya melewati kepala.

"Hei, ayolah. Sakura. Sedikit semangat akan membawa suasana baru. Kau tak perlu menjelaskan betapa _Si Blondie Baka_ itu sangat kau rindukan, namun kau juga harus tahu kalau kau tak bisa begini terus. 2 hari ini kau ketahuan melamun saat kuliah, dan itu pasti bukan pertanda bagus, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam. Mendesah pun tidak.

"Naruto akan pulang sebentar lagi, aku yakin itu." Ino menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura. "Aku bisa merasakan kalau kau yakin pula dengan itu."

"Aku tahu itu, Ino." Sakura tak tahan juga akhirnya, "Namun ini sudah dua minggu lebih, dan sama sekali belum ada kabar darinya. Aku _khawatir."_

Ino menahan desahan nafasnya agar tak terdengar. Cinta memang racun termanis di dunia. Meski tahu konsekuen mati sekalipun kalau sudah jatuh cinta, maut sekeji manapun tak bakal terasa. Jujur Ino sendiri agak sedikit memikirkan keadaan kekasih dari teman pinky-nya ini karena baru 3 hari yang lalu dia dan Shikamaru pun tanpa sengaja berujar.

_Membicarakannya._

**Flashback ON**

**Normal POV**

"Naruto itu sedang apa, sih? Sibuk sekali dia sampai tak memberi kabar apapun pada kita. _Mendokusai."_ Tukas Shikamaru. Matanya menyebar sekeliling, seakan mencari sosok yang dipastikan tiada. Taman Konoha lenggang karena hari Senin. Tak banyak orang yang berkunjung sore hari kerja seperti ini. Hanya ada beberapa belas orang yang berkunjung termasuk ibu dan anak-anak balita yang sedang belajar jalan._ Mereka_ berempat duduk di salah satu meja, menghabiskan waktu sore yang semakin menyusut pudar dari wilayah mega.

_"Hn,_ sudahlah Shika. Kau hanya buang-buang waktu jika memikirkan si _Dobe. _Kita hanya tunggu kabar kemenangannya saja, khan?"

"Yoh, _wakatta-wakatta._" Shikamaru menggaruk depan kuncirnya. "Cuma saja mungkin kalau terlalu lama seperti ini aku juga jadi ingin ke Italia._ Mendokusai._"

"Kalau kau ke Italia lalu jadwal kuliahmu bagaimana, _Pemalas?_" Ino mencerca. Shikamaru menguap.

"Ck, Sekali-kali kalau ambil jatah bolos itu bukan masalah!" Seru Shikamaru lagi. "Lagipula aku tak mungkin pergi tanpamu, Ino!"

"Heh, gombal!"

"Bukan, aku hanya mau bilang kalau kau akan membuat kantongku jebol karena kau boros!"

"Dasar! Paling-paling kau juga akan menghabiskan sekian hari hanya dengan rokok dan cerutu saja!**_ #&T(*$Y+*Y&!_(_)(*)*)Y&OUBI^)(*Y&)!_**"

Shikamaru menguap. Tak menghiraukan omelan beruntun yang meluncur dari bibir Ino. Hinata menyeruput jus blueberry-lalu melirik ke Sasuke yang membuka sms masuk. Dahi putih Sasuke berkerut membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang terpampang di BB miliknya, lalu tanpa sadar sebuah senyum penuh arti muncul di wajahnya.

Ups, Hinata melihatnya.

_"Nani desu ka? Sasuke-Kun?"_

Sasuke gagap, menyadari ujung rambut Hinata sudah mendarat di ujung BB-nya. Nafas harum hinata mendesis, membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup perlahan.

"A-Ano, _N-Nani mo nai.._ Hahaha...!"

Hinata mengernyit sedetik, namun senyum lembut Sasuke sudah menghilangkan rasa ingin tahunya. Hinata membenarkan kembali posisi duduknya sambil melanjutkan upacara meminum jus. _Paling-paling dari Itachi,_ begitu batin Hinata.

Namun sesungguhnya sms itu tidak berasal dari sang kakak, melainkan dari nomor sosok perempuan yang akan menjadi calon mertua Hinata.

_Uchiha Mikoto._

**Flashback ON**

**Normal POV**

"Hh, aku tak tahu bagaimana menerangkan betapa aku juga terkadang memikirkannya."

Kalimat dengan aura saingan itu membuat dahi Sakura menekuk tajam. Ditatapnya garang si gadis poni.

"Hei, jangan salah sangka begitu, Sakura. Kalimatku belum selesai.

Kemarin aku dan Shikamaru sempat mengobrol, dan toh ternyata dia juga penasaran kenapa Naruto belum sekalipun memberikan kabar. Hinata dan Sasuke juga."

"Eh?"

Iris hijau emerald Sakura mendelik, Ino mengangguk-angguk cepat.

"_Yeah, well._ Begitulah. Kalau sebenarnya jujur pun banyak junior dari semester bawah yang juga menanyakannya. Mungkin khususnya padaku sendiri. Matsuri, Shion, Sarah. Dan banyak lagi dari anak-anak semester bawah yang menanyakannya. Naruto _dirindukan,_ Sakura. Oleh semuanya. Sebenarnya sih mereka bertanya pada Shika, tapi ya kau sendiri paham khan kalau Shika tanggapannya pada junior bagaimana. Ya jadi aku jawab saja sekenanya."

"He?"

Sakura menginterupsi. Dia mengangkat bahu bahu dan kedua tangannya.

" Kok rasanya aneh, kenapa mereka tidak tanya saja padaku? Bukannya aku-"

"-Kau terlihat teramat depresi, Sakura. Itu sebabnya." Potong Ino. Sakura merasa aneh,

_Aku? Depresi? Kenapa?_

"Mereka tak mau membuatmu sedih lagi karena menanyakannya padamu, _Jidat."_ Balas Ino. "Jadi kau paham khan sekarang? Naruto dirindukan, kau juga dikhawatirkan. Jangan sampai nanti kau masuk Jurnal Kampus hanya gara-gara masalah seperti ini, _Sakura."_

Ino menekankan pada namanya di akhir. Sedetik berlanjut sebelum kemunculan sesosok manusia berkuncir membuat mereka sesaat berhenti. Ino menepuk bahu sahabatnya, memohon izin.

"Tunggu, Ino!"

Si Pirang Berponi berpaling dalam langkah yang hampir berlari,

_"Nani?"_

_"E..Eto..."_

Sakura terlihat tak sengaja memutuskan kalimatnya, memastikan Ino sanggup menunggu.

"Aku ingin bilang terima kasih."

Dan pupil sewarna aquamarine itu membulat sedetik, lalu dilanjutkan dengan senyum manis ala Yamanaka.

"Hh, kau sudah tahu itu tak perlu, _Jidat!_" Ino melambaikan tangannya sembari berlari.

"Yang penting semangat! Naruto pasti selalu ada di sisimu!"

Dan sosok Ino beriringan dengan Shikamaru yang melambaikan tangan sedetik pada Sakura. Mereka berjalan beriringan, lalu lenyap ditelan keramaian.

Sakura entah kenapa seperti tersadar. _Hei, benar juga._ Seorang senior baik hati di bidang desain grafis dengan puluhan buku referensi desain langka cetakan lokal hingga internasional yang ringan tangan urusan meminjamkan tentu akan menjadi favorit. Sakura mengetahui hal itu sejak lama.

Ya, tidak hanya dia. Masih _banyak_ juga yang merindukan kehadiran sosok Namikaze Naruto.

Bahkan tak menutup kemungkinan kalau _seluruh isi_ makhluk Universitas Konoha merindukannya. Sosoknya dewasa, baik hati, tak berat untuk berkorban, penyayang, mampu membuat orang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya tertawa riang, senyumnya damai, pantang menyerah, dan yang paling penting...

...Pemuda itu teramat _mencintainya._

Ya, Naruto sangat mencintai bunga musim seminya, Haruno Sakura.

Dan inner Sakura pun mengakuinya. Untuk soal alasan, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat mencintai pula Naruto. _Sesuatu_ yang membuatnya sangat-sangat mencintainya.

Dan karena mencintainya inilah, rasa rindu ini semakin membuncah-buncah. Tak ada Naruto semakin hari rasanya hati semakin teriris. Seakan ada lubang yang tak bisa tertutupi. Dan itu-

Ah, mengingat hal ini membuat Sakura semakin merasa sepi. Desiran angin pagi yang sejuk dengan berjuta liter oksigen melintasi dirinya, memisahkan raganya bak keluar dari dimensi manusia. Sakura beberapa detik merasa dalam amang khayal bahwa ia _sendiri._

Dan _sendirian._

Sakura menghirup nafas, membiarkan desiran angin sejuk nan dingin mengisi paru-parunya.

_Naruto pasti selalu ada di sisimu!_

_Ya, benar sekali. I believe you, Naruto. _Batin Sakura.

Tak ada gunanya terus bersedih. Tak ada gunanya sedemikian gundah.

Sakura berdehem pelan, meniatkan sebuah idealisme dan niat baru untuk hari ini.

_Semangat, karena Naru-Kun akan selalu di sisiku._

Sakura tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri, menghembuskan nafasnya yang sudah berganti dengan karbon dioksida beraroma _strawberry_. Baru akan berniat melangkah saat sebuah suara maskulin menginterupsi perlahan telinganya.

_"Sakura-Chan?"_

_CREK! CKLEK!_

Dan suara panggilan yang diikuti dengan suara jepetran itu sungguh-sungguh membuat dirinya terhenyak. Si empunya nama lantas menoleh, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang sewarna emerald zamrud itu sebelum akhirnya seketika bersinar.

_"Naruto!"_

Suara tawa terdengar nyaring. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu menyambut mesra kekasihnya yang melompat bak penari balet yang berputar, lemah lembut namun sesuai dugaan, mendarat dengan empuk di dada bidang sang pemuda. Naruto kikuk sejurus, berhati-hati agar _NIKON_ bermoncong panjang itu tidak melompat menjauhi tangannya. Tangannya yang terbuka kemudian beralih pada punggung Sakura, menariknya hingga mereka berdua berpelukan erat.

_"Kyaaa!"_

Sakura menjerit manja, Naruto tertawa renyah. Baru dua minggu memang dia meninggalkan kampus Konoha, namun rasa-rasanya sudah setahun saja. Naruto mendekap badan kekasihnya hangat, membiarkan beberapa hitungan waktu terlewati dengan kedua tubuh mereka yang bersinggung.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura_-Chan._ Kau pasti rindu rindu sekali denganku ya._"_

Sang gadis berambut bak gulali kapas ini merasa ada yang menggelitik telinganya. Sakura mendongak, menatap wajah Naruto dalam lalu tersenyum simpul.

_"Daijobu."_

Dan sebait kalimat barusan membuat iris sewarna azure itu membulat, balik menatap sang gadis berbeda tinggi 16 senti dengannya yang tepat berada di pelukan. Naruto balas tersenyum, menunggingkan senyumnya pada Sakura.

Entah aliran angin dari muson timur ataupun angin pantai, sebuah instruksi gaib membuat tangan tan Naruto bergerak. Lamat-lamat namun akhirnya tiba di helaian rambut sebahu Sakura, menyelipkannya dibalik telinga. Seakan sepaham, Sakura menyambut arah kepala Naruto berputar. Berniat menerima ciuman hangat yang diterimanya pasrah.

**_BLEEETAAAAK!_**

Senyap

Sunyi

Sweatdrop

"Woi, _Nii-Chan!_ Baterai cadangan _DSLR_-nya ketinggalan tuh, aku langsung balik ya! _Jaa!_

Sakura masih belum menangkap suasana yang terjadi. Oh, ok, mereka berdua mungkin masih berada di sini, di halaman kampus Universitas Konoha. Namun berciuman untuk sekedar melepas rindu itu sudah mereka berdua anggap biasa saja. Toh tak bakal perduli dengan siapa-siapa yang melihat. Naruto diutus untuk festival fotografi di Italia, mewakili Jepang, hebat! Dan ciuman _itu_ bukanlah akhir dari kerinduan mereka. Yakinlah.

Namun anak seumuran sekolah menengah atas berambut coklat itu melempar baterai nikon kotak tepat ke kepala Naruto, meninggalkan benjol berasap yang semakin panas karena Sakura –jelas melihat- Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, _MARAH._

"A-Ehn... Naruto..."

**"^%*&(*&^#^!*!*y&&t^#t^**^&sdafsmbdflksabdassq! _KESINI KAU KONOHAMARU! JANGAN KABUR!"_**

Namun sepertinya sang 'adik' tak perduli banyak. Konohamaru berlari meninggalkan mereka, masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya sebelum memutar kunci dan melejitkan diesel tenaga kuda yang membuat telinga berjengit.

Naruto mendecih, diangkatnya sekotak baterai nikon itu ke depan mukanya. _Sial, pakai acara ketinggalan baterai lagi._ Dalam hati dirinya mengumpat. Naruto sebenarnya berani bertaruh, sebetulnya baterai yang sudah ada di dalam kamera NIKON-nya sekarang ini janganlah buat sekedar dibawa kuliah, dipakai seharian penuh pun kuat, Bo! Bukan salah lagi.

Tapi memang adiknya yang teramat kurang ajar itu selalu mengganggunya jika melihatnya bermesraan dengan Sakura. Terakhir kali 3 minggu lalu di rumahnya lebih parah, Konohamaru menjatuhkan sisa jus pisang ke lantai ruang tamu hingga membuat dia dan pacarnya terpeleset hingga Sakura pulang dengan baju kotor._ Bocah gila._

Dan Naruto sungguh-sungguh kesal.

_Ck, awas kau Konohamaru! Brengsek Otouto!_

"N-Naruto..."

Suara manis itu bak menginterupsi otak Naruto yang tengah rancu. Naruto spontan menundukkan kepalanya, menoleh ke belakang dan-

Sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Lembut, manis, beraroma lipgloss _strawberry._ Naruto tahu kedua matanya membulat, namun tak melawan. Dibiarkan kecupan itu singgah singkat pada bibirnya, menikmatinya.

Sakura _ rindu _ padanya.

Dan demi sebuah rasa cinta yang sudah terpaut lama diantara mereka, Naruto membalas kecupan itu. Berusaha menyesap sisa-sisa harum stroberi dari bibir Sakura. Naruto merasakan sebuah aliran hangat yang menjalar ke belah wajah mereka berdua.

Angin pagi masih berhembus, meniupkan hawa sisa-sisa embun yang telah hilang, Wilayah kampus konoha sudah terbilang _cukup_ ramai.

Namun tidak bagi kedua orang ini, keramaian itu seakan palsu. Berciuman di halaman kampus memang termasuk perbuatan yang luar biasa ekstrem dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat sepasang sejoli ini luar biasa panas menjadi tontonan. Luar dalam.

Sakura menarik bibirnya dari Naruto, perlahan. Semburat merah merona jelas terlihat di wajah anggunnya. Naruto tak banyak komentar, tangannya beralih ke kepala Sakura, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya mesra. Mereka berdua lalu terkekeh bareng.

"Wah, wah. Apa yang kau foto hingga sudah ambil adegan panas pagi-pagi begini, _Dobe?"_

Suara panggilan itu mengalihkan arah kedua kepala. Naruto dan Sakura menyadari sepasang sejoli yang datang. _Sang Iblis dan Bidadari._ Naruto berbinar jelas matanya, berteriak memanggil Pangeran Raven dengan Putri Indigo yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Woi, _Teme!"_

Yang dipanggil dengan julukan kasar itu hanya mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya, menyambut kepalan tinju sewarna _tan_ yang menjulur ke arahnya dengan gerakan yang sama. Naruto menarik kepalan tanganya lalu meringis,

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang mengiringinya, memberi isyarat. Lavender muda mengangguk manis, mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan terlapis kertas coklat seukuran persegi.

"Eh, untukku?"

Sepasang tangan Hinata yang menyajikan tak langsung disambar, Hinata mengangguk pelan sebelum meneruskan dengan ucapan,

"Selamat atas kemenangannya."

Tanpa di sadari Naruto, Sakura melongo.

_Eh?_

Sasuke menyadari Naruto yang mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tak gatal, tak tahu mau menjawab apa.

"Aku mendengar beritanya dari Ibu lewat sms 2 hari kemarin. Selamat, ya.

Kau memang luar biasa, Naruto."

_Ha?_

Sadar atau tidak, Sakura tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya, menyadari sebuah kebodohan sembari menahan sebuah laju teriakan.

_Benar juga, Naruto khan ke Italia untuk lomba dan-_

"Ahahaha... biasa saja lah, kalah _menang _biasa. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit beruntung." Naruto mengambil bungkusan coklat itu dari tangan Hinata, memandangnya sejurus lalu melirik pada mereka berdua. Sepaham sudah, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya mempersilahkan. Naruto menoleh pada Sakura yang masih gugup, menunggingkan senyum yang memaksakan Sakura yang kikuk untuk memasang pose manis pula.

_SREK! SREEK!_

_"Wow?_ Album foto? _Thanks!"_

Naruto mengeluarkan isi dari bungkusan coklat, sebuah album foto baru seukuran standar. "Akan ada banyak pemandangan bagus yang bisa dipajang di sini." Naruto membuka-buka lembaran depan album, lalu sejurus kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya.

Di dalam lembaran halam kedua album foto, ada sesuatu yang terselip.

"Eh, ini khan-"

Sasuke tertawa tipis,

"Hn, ya. Akan ada banyak photo yang bisa dipajang, termasuk _acara-ku _itu. _Hahaha_, nikmati saja kemenanganmu, Dobe!" Tangan Sasuke mengibas, menarik Hinata dari arah Naruto yang masih belum melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terinterupsi. Hinata menyempatkan berbalik, tersenyum manis lalu menundukkan kepala sambil berjalan,

_"Mata ashita,_ _Naruto-Kun."_

Dan tingkah polah Hinata yang menjawab pertanyaan yang jelas ditujukan pada Sasuke itu mematikan kalimat Naruto. Pemuda jabrik itu menggeram murka, lalu mendecih.

"_Ck, _hei, SIAL KAU-_Teme!"_ Naruto berseru keras, Sasuke meladeni dengan lambaian tangan tanpa berbalik.

"Kutunggu _kedatanganmu, Dobe!"_

_Sial!_

"Jangan lupa ajak Sakura juga!"

_O, brengsek, kau Sasuke! Kau sungguh-sungguh sahabatku yang paling brengsek!_

Dan tanpa mengejar langkah sepasang kaki yang menjauh, Naruto mendesah. Iris safir birunya melirik pada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di halaman album.

Dan seketika itu pula ada rasa setitik sesal di hatinya. Menimbulkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sungguh sebenarnya teramat ganjil

_Apakah aku terlambat?_

Satu pertanyaan, memancing Naruto untuk terhenyak.

"Naruto?"

Kalimat pendek bernuansa ceri membuat lantas tersadar. Naruto bergidik, kaget. Naruto menutup langsung album yang terbuka.

"A-Ehn... Eh?"

_"Nani ga sore?"_

Sakura menjulurkan kepalanya sesenti lebih dekat, penasaran dengan apa yang _disembunyikan._Naruto menarik album photo itu ke balik punggungnya, bersanding dengan tas ransel yang digendongnya.

"A-Ah... _nande mo nai_... A- Ahahaha... T-Tidak, b-bukan apa-apa."

Hei, Sakura bukan gadis bodoh. Di semester akhir ini IPK-nya sudah tercatat meraih angka 3,7 di 4 Semester terakhir. Masalah mendeteksi kebohongan bukan sesuatu yang sulit bagi seorang mahasiswi Psikologi sepertinya. Intinya, Sakura pintar.

Dan tentu saja permainan kata dusta Naruto mudah sekali tertebak, Sakura mendengus. Rasa menyesal karena barusan tak mengetahui prestasi _kekasihnya _ini seketika sirna. Sakura memalingkan muka, _ngambek._

"Hei, hei... kenapa mesti cemberut, sih? Kita khan baru 5 menit ketemu?" Naruto memasukkan album itu ke dalam tas. "Ayolah, Sakura-Chan. Ini bukan masalah serius, bukankah begitu?"

Sakura lantas berpaling, menatap langsung ke mata Naruto. Membuat sang pemuda kikuk.

_"Apa?"_

Sakura kesal.

"Kau main _rahasia-rahasiaan_ denganku dan kau bilang itu bukan masalah serius?" Naruto masih melongo tatkala Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Aku _marah,_ Naruto."

Dan jujur saja Naruto dalam diam mengakui, _Hei, tenang saja Naruto. Kekasihmu ini tidak marah kok._

_Ck, aku tahu itu bodoh, tapi kalau Sakura-Chan cemberut, wajahnya sungguh tidak enak dipandang._

Naruto merapikan tali DSLR-nya. Berlari ke depan Sakura lalu membungkukkan badan hingga sampai pada posisi jongkok bermodalkan sebelah kaki. Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar ke samping. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak pada Sakura."Hei, ayolah. Sakura_-Chan._ Ok-Ok, jadi bagaimana agar kau tidak marah? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sakura_ H-I-M-E?_"

Sakura menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Naruto. Ditutup mulutnya dengan segenap jari lentik tangan kanan yang bersih tanpa pewarna kuku.

"Basi_, Naru-Kun._"

Melihat tanggapan bagus yang menyenangkan, Naruto menarik nafas lega. Namun bahkan sebelum sebuah senyum segar terbentuk di pipi kumisnya, Sakura sudah mengatakan kalimat yang membuat Naruto merengut lagi.

"Jangan kau pikir aku sudah memaafkanmu, _Naruto no Baka! HUH!"_

Sakura mengibaskan tangan, lalu berpaling arah dengan berlipat tangan di dada. Naruto masih kikuk dalam posisinya, matanya mulai berpendar sekeliling, mendapati beberapa orang mahasiswa yang lewat mulai menaruh tangan di sebelah bibir. Berbisik-bisik. Naruto mengerucutkan mulutnya, beberapa saat sebelum menjatuhkan tangannya kembali di samping pinggang. Memasukkannya di saku celananya tatkala dia berdiri.

Lalu kemudian, Naruto seakan mendapat akal. Dia menyeringai.

Sakura masih memunggunginya. Kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Sakura dalam hatinya mengaku tak marah. Hanya ingin sedikit bermanja-manja. Ok, setiap hari saling sms-an dan telepon adalah suatu hal yang lumrah bagi sepasang sejoli, dan bayangkan jika dalam dua minggu tak ada yang bisa saling menghubungi? Sekaya apapun Namikaze Corp. Yang menguasai dunia meuble di Uzuoshi dan Konoha, Naruto tetaplah mahasiswa. Beruntung saja dia bisa dapat universitas bagus sekomplek dengan sekolah adiknya sehingga uang lebih tetap tersedia. Namun sayang, biaya pulsa untuk melewati benua Eropa tak ada banyak. Panitia lomba fotografi internasional itu pun tak menyediakan akomodasi untuk itu.

Dan yah, semua pun sudah paham. Naruto tak punya banya uang untuk bisa sekedar memberi kabar bagaimana keadaannya selama di Italia. Sakura terlebih pula, dia hanya mahasiswi kos-kosan yang datang dari Suna dengan gadis Yamanaka guna mengejar Prof. Senju Tsunade, Pakar psikologi terkemuka se Jepang yang bisa merangkai hukum Rasionalisme Descartes dengan sebuah konsep Teologi temuannya sendiri. Luar biasa. Sejak kecil Sakura dan Ino sama-sama memfavoritkan Tsunade, wajah cantik 50-tahunnya, otak cerdasnya, sungguh merupakan wujud mimpi dari psikolog terkemuka.

Dan itulah mimpi Sakura, menjadi psikolog wanita handal yang akan mampu membimbing anak-anaknya nanti. Dengan _siapa?_

Sakura nyaris tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya.

Dan dalam keadaan tak siap, sebuah tangan tan kekar menarik tangan Sakura hingga pertahanannya terbuka. Mengagetkannya, dan dengan sigap, Naruto membelai lembut bagian luar siku tangan Sakura yang terbuka, menariknya dalam rengkuhan mesra. Dekapan Naruto hangat, memaksa peredaran darah Sakura terpompa lebih cepat hingga memerahkan pipinya dahsyat.

Naruto membiarkan DSLR-nya bergoyang di bahu. Naruto membingkai wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, menyatukan kedua ujung hidung mereka hingga bersentuhan. Naruto menarik tipis senyumnya melihat Sakura yang sedemikian kaku, lalu bergumam.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku mencintaimu. Sakura_-Chan."_

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto memajukan bibirnya mendekati bibir Sakura. Perlahan, bibir Naruto melumat bagian atas bibir Sakura, mengecup aroma manis lembut ala stroberi yang kini terasa samar-samar. Harum tipis-tipis yang terselubung karena nyaris habis di ciuman pertama itu otomatis membuat Naruto semakin penasaran. Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan mendadak seperti itu toh tak mungkin berontak, dia malah terbuai dan tanpa sadar mengikuti alur ciuman mesra yang menjadi seperti sebuah permainan yang dikendalikan Naruto. Sakura tak menyadari ada sesuatu yang 'lain' dari ciuman ini. Karena rindukah?

Sakura tak tahu pasti. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah jantungnya yang kian berdetak, darahnya semakin berdesir. Bibir Naruto terlalu_ manis_ untuk dilepaskan. Sakura menyambut pula, menikmat kecupan yang luar biasa menggugah dirinya.

Dan entah berapa menit mereka berciuman, Naruto dan Sakura kian menjauhkan diri. Naruto menyadari sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. _Rona merah._ Rona merah muda di kedua pipi Sakura tak boleh dilewatkan.

Dan secepat kilat Naruto menarik tutup lensa NIKON-nya, mengaktifkan sistem potret otomatis sebelum mengarahkannya pada Sakura.

_CKLEK! KLEK! CKLEK!_

Dan Sakura terkesiap sudah. Dirinya mematung, lalu tersenyum manis. Naruto menjauhkan jendela pembidik dari matanya, melirik hasil yang tertampang di LCD kamera lalu mengangkat sudut bibirnya puas. Naruto mendongak mesra pada Sakura, memberikan anggukan yang memberi isyarat padanya. Sakura bergaya, melenggokkan badannya bak seorang foto model. Naruto turut mengikuti arah gaya Sakura. Jongkok dan berdiri sekian kali untuk mendapatkan arah tembak yang bagus.

_CKLEK! KLEK!_

Naruto merasakan aliran adrenalin yang memacu deras dalam dirinya, _Oh Tuhan... Kenapa Kau begitu baik sudah menciptakan bidadari merah muda secantik ini untukku? Aku tak bakal menyia-nyiakan nikmat-Mu ini hanya dengan salah fokus dalam memotret._

Sakura tak jauh beda ekspresi, _Oh Kami Sama... Sungguh aku tak pernah melihat Naru-Kun sekeren ini! Langkah tegas kaki dan gerak cepat tangannya sungguh berbeda. Pelajaran apa yang kau anugerahkan padanya selama di Italia, Tuhan? Aku tak mau kalah sanding dengan Naru-Kun hanya karena tidak bisa berpose manis!_

Dan entah mereka berdua sadari atau tidak, seakan ada benang tertarik, bak ide ilumansi yang terhubung, seperti batin yang sudah terikat, relung jiwa terdalam mereka mengucapkan sesuatu yang searah, berbanding lurus dengan lawan mereka.

_Aku mencintainya, Tuhan... jangan pernah pisahkan kami..._

Area Kampus Universitas Konoha sudah semakin ramai seiring dengan sekian belas jepretan sudah terlaksana. Naruto menarik matanya dari jendela bidik, berpaling pada Sakura yang berjalan mendekatinya. Naruto membuka folder file, melihatnya bergantian dengan sekian photo yang diambil tadi lalu tersenyum senang.

_"Sempurna."_

Sakura mendongak pada Naruto,

"Eh, tadi kau bilang sesuatu, _Honey?_"

Panggilan itu teramat menggugah, menggoda. Naruto melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya,

"Tidak, aku hanya bilang kau yang asli jauh lebih cantik dari pada yang di photo. Kau manis sekali!"

_Blush!_

Pipi Sakura merona lagi. Naruto terbahak-bahak sudah, Sakura hanya menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya sebelum Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya lagi. Naruto kembali berkonsentrasi pada layar LCD, lalu bergumam pada Sakura.

"Hei, apa kau menyadari sesuatu, _ne_?"

_"Nande?"_

Sakura balik bertanya. Naruto berpikir dua detik sebelum tangannya kembali menekan tombol, memindahkan obyek yang mereka lihat ke pada folder-folder lama.

"Aku selalu memfoto Sakura_-Chan_ dengan pose yang cantik. Kapan-kapan aku akan memfoto Sakura_-Chan_ dalam keadaan menangis."

"Heh, itu apa maksudnya?" Wajah Sakura berubah keji. Naruto tak menghiraukan. dia merapikan DSLR-nya, lalu mendongak ke langit. Tangan kirinya mengamit tangan Sakura, mengajaknya berjalan lebih dalam ke area kampus.

"Ya, aku akan memfoto Sakura_-Chan-_ku saat _kau_ menangis , saat nanti aku melamarmu, saat nanti kita berjanji di altar, saat anak pertama kita lahir. Aku yakin kau nanti akan menangis terharu."

"Hei, itu terlalu jauh Naru_-Kun.._." Sakura menyikut pelan pinggang Naruto. "Lagipula kita-"

"Tidak ada yang jauh, Sakura_-Chan."_ Sergah Sakura cepat. "Kau ada di sampingku sekarang. _Bukan_ yang lain."

Pipi Sakura yang belum kembali normal kembali merona mesra_. Sial,_ Sakura menggerutu dalam diamnya. Kalaupun boleh jujur dia tak bakal mau terus menerus _blushing _seperti ini. Namun sepertinya toh badannya tak pernah bisa menolak.

Langkah Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti. Sakura berpaling lantas pada Naruto yang sudah lebih dahulu bergeser badan ke arahnya. Naruto mengayunkan tangan kirinya pada Sakura. Mengamit ujung jarinya perlahan.

"Sakura-_Chan..."_

_Eh...?_

_Ap-Apa ini? K-Kenapa kok rasanya aneh sekali. N-Naru-_

"Setelah kita wisuda...

...Kita nikah yuk!"

_Eh...?_

Oh, jaminlah kawan. Semerah-merahnya rona wajah Sakura yang pernah tertangkap oleh Naruto, kali inilah yang paling manis dan menggugah seorang Namikaze muda. Sakura membuka mulutnya, berniat menjawab. Namun lidahnya kelu. Pita suaranya serasa kering dan tak mau mengeluarkan suara.

_Oh, Tuhan...Tuhan... aku-!_

"Tak usah dijawab._ Toh_ aku tahu kok jawabannya apa." Naruto mencabut tanganya dari telapak Sakura, mengaktifkan DSLR-nya lagi sebelum mengarahkannya pada Sakura.

_CKLEK! KLEK!_

_"Ho, So sweet, Sakura-Chan!"_

Sakura terdiam melongo. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu dengan sekali hembusan nafas sebuah kata terucap.

_"Baka!"_

Eh?

"Hei_, Sakura-Chan... Ore wa baka janai! Ore wa kimi no KARESHI da-HEI!"_

Sakura lantas berlari, meninggalkan Naruto yang kikuk. Secepat kilat Sakura berlari, menyusuri keramaian mahasiswa yang semakin berjibun. Naruto kebingungan, ditinggal dengan tanda tanya besar seperti ini sungguh membuatnya tak habis pikir. Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Hh, sial. Apa pertanyaanku tadi terlalu agresif, ya?"

Naruto mengecek file folder kameranya lagi. Hei, hei... Sakura sungguh-sungguh manis! Rona merah tipis nan tajam itu membuat tulang pipinya yang rata semakin indah dan mengeluarkan semua titik kecantikan di wajahnya. Naruto yakin kalau Sakura akan mengakuinya pula.

Namun kenapa tadi Sakura sepertinya marah?

Naruto mendesah,

"Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf...

..._eh?"_

Nada dering sms masuk mengganggu telinganya. Naruto mengambil android oranye dari dalam sakunya.

Naruto nyaris terbelalak kaget melihat nama _sender._ Naruto membuka langsung isi pesan, dan sungguh sekian kalimat yang tak pernah dia duga kini sedang dibacanya.

_"Aku tak mau kita menikah setelah wisuda. _

_Aku ingin kita menikah minggu ini saja, Naruto. _

_Love u 4ever."_

Naruto mengangkat tipis bibirnya, menarik nafas lega dalam-dalam sebelum mengetikan jawabannya.

_"Apapun untukmu, Sakura-Chan._

_I Love u 2 4ver, 4ever, 4ever till the end _(^_^)v_"_

Naruto menekan tombol _send. _ Entah dapat insting dari mana, sepertinya cupid mengarahkan kepalanya ke _sana._ Naruto melihat di balik tiang sesosok gadis yang tengah membuka android sewarna salju merah muda di tangannya. Beberapa saat terlewat sebelum Naruto dengan jelas menyadari rona merah yang kembali muncul di kedua belah pipinya.

Dan tatkala itu, Naruto mengangkat kembali DSLR-nya. Mengaktifkan modus _sunyi_ dan mematikan _blitz._ Naruto memuta lensa guna mendapatkan zoom.

_CKLEK!_

**-(Pictures able to TELL anything that u can't tell)-**

_4 jam kemudian, di sebuah butik._

Hinata mengangkat juntaian gaun putihnya hingga mencapai mata kaki. Pupil sewarna pualam itu menatap pemilik _onyx _yang berdiri di depannya. Seorang pelayan menelungkupkan kedua tanganya di depan pinggang, menunggu kali-kali ada sesuatu yang dibutuhkan sepasang pelanggan.

Melihat Hinata yang kini menatapnya, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Eng, sepertinya yang ini sudah cocok, Sasuke-_Kun ."_

"Ops, begitukah?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Hinata mengangguk lembut. Sasuke memundurkan kakinya dua langkah, lalu menatap sosok _gadisnya _ ini dari ujung ikat kepala hingga telapak kaki.

_Hn, so beatiful. _Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang kini duduk. "Kau yakin pilih yang ini?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk lagi, menatap Sasuke dengan hasrat penuh cinta.

"Iya, aku suka."

Sasuke mengangguk mantap, memberikan isyarat pada pelayan butik guna menghitung semuanya. Hinata masuk ke kamar ganti, Sasuke duduk santai seraya mengangkat sebelah kakinya.

Dan BB _Tourch-_nya bergetar.

_Calling... Itachi no Kuso._

Sasuke mengangkat telpon genggamya, lalu menanggapi arah pembicaraan sang kakak.

_"Hn, yoh._ Ya, Hinata sudah dapat yang cocok katanya, _Aniki._ Di sana bagaimana?"

Suara kasak-kusuk, menjawab. Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yah, semuanya lancar. Begitulah. _Apa?_ _Si rambut nanas_ itu menelponmu? Lalu?"

Sebait paragraf muncul lagi dari suara seberang, membuat Sasuke menungginggkan senyum lebarnya.

"Hei, dia dan si gadis Yamanaka itu tidak ikut?"

Sang kakak sepertinya lantas tertawa, mengucapkan sesuatu yang juga mengundang tawa si adik.

"Hahaha.. seperti yang sudah kuduga. Hn, ok. Aku senang mendengarnya. Wajahnya persis seperti tomat saat aku _memberikannya._ HAHAHA!"

Suara seberang tertawa lagi, Sasuke menyimak kalimat terakhir sang kakak yang menjadi pentup pembicaraan mereka kali itu.

"Hn, ok. Salam untuk ibu."

_Tut..Tut..._

Sasuke mengembalikan BB-nya ke saku celana. Mata onyx-nya berkilat-kilat, jelas sudah karena berita gembira yang mengarahkannya pada sebuah kesuksesan rencana. Dia bangkit dari duduk, celingukan ke sana kemari. Ingin sekali rasanya diberitahukan berita gembira ini cepat-cepat pada bidadari indigonya. Tapi...

Sosok anggun itu tak dilihatnya, Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

_Hei, dimana malaikat manisku?_

Sasuke bangkit, pupilnya kian beredar mencari. Mata Sasuke berhenti di depan ruang bertirai bertuliskan "ruang ganti". Dengan amat santai Si Uchiha muda berjalan ke arahnya, membuka tirai tanpa salam lalu sambarnya,

"Hei, Hinata-Chan. Sepertinya rencana kita berhasil. Kita dan _mereka berdua_ bisa persepi bersam-.."

_Oh, bodohnya kau Sasuke! _

"...-ma..."

Penghuni ruang ganti itu menyadari adanya pantulan milik seorang lain dari cermin. Hinata berbalik setengah badan, menutup sekian bagian sensitif tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya kikuk tanpa rasa berdosa saat Hinata berteriak keras, mencopot sebelah sandal haknya lalu-

**_"KYAAAAA! Sasuke-Kun! Kau m-mesum!"_**

**BLETAAAKK!**

**-( one SHOOT gives a mean, BETTER than MANY shoot doesn't give anything)-**

"Wah, ramai sekali ya?"

Sakura menoleh ke kanan, mendongak pada Naruto, melihat jelas pupil biru yang memantulkan sebuah kegembiraan. Sakura tersenyum manis lalu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Iya, ramai sekali."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, mendarat pada sebuah kafe di seberang jalan. Si pemuda menoleh kini pada Sakura, memberikan idenya.

"Sepertinya sekedar duduk-duduk disana akan menjadi keputusan yang bagus. Menurutmu bagaimana, Sakura-_Chan?"_

Sakura menaruh jarinya di pinggir dahi, memasang pose berpikir.

"Hm... Aku tak mau komentar banyak deh! Pokoknya hari ini aku ingin seharian bersamamu!" kelakarnya. Naruto tertawa renyah, diikuti oleh secarik senyum milik Sakura. Tangan kiri Naruto mengamit ujung jari kelingking Sakura, memamerkan sebuah cincin emas yang terpasang di sana.

"Ayo kita jalan, Tuan Putri."

Naruto mengangkat tangan putih mulus itu mendekat padanya, mengecupnya di bagian punggung. Sakura tertawa ringkih, lalu menarik tangannya.

"Sudah, ah! _Malu-maluin!"_

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Pura-pura cemberut.

"Hei, hei, jangan cemberut lah." Sakura menghambur ke pelukan Naruto. "Kau khan tahu kalau aku sedang gembira hobi sekali bermanja-manja."

"_Gezz..._ ya, aku tahu itu, Sakura-Chan." Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. "Sudah, ayo jalan."

Naruto mengamit ujung jemari Sakura. Sekali lagi, memamerkan sebuah cincin emas yang terpasang. Tidak hanya di jari manis Sakura. Namun juga di jari Naruto.

Ya, mereka baru saja menyempatkan diri untuk membeli _cincin pertunangan._ Mungkin 10 menit yang lalu. Mereka pulang dari kampus, lalu berhenti di toko emas milik Kakuzu. Teman dekat Sasori ini menyambut mereka dengan ramah, seperti biasa.

Hanya saja yang bisa dipastikan menjadi hal yang tak biasa bagi Kakuzu, karena kali ini yang memesan cincin adalah adik ipar dari sahabatnya. _Namikaze Naruto._

"Hh, aku tak tahu kalau kalian akan menikah secepat ini. Kakakmu tidak marah, Sakura?"

Sakura tertawa tipis.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Bisa kami lihat yang ini, Kakuzu_-San?_"

Dan tak butuh waktu banyak untuk dihabiskan di sebuah toko emas. Dua minggu tak bertemu kini menjadi sebuah alasan untuk sekedar menghabiskan rasa rindu mereka.

Dan tempatnya tak perlu muluk-muluk. Taman Konoha menjadi pilihan yang cukup romantis untuk mereka berdua. Paling tidak untuk saat ini. Naruto dan Sakura berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah meja kosong dengan dua kursi. Naruto memanggil pelayan.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, tuan, nona?"

Naruto tak lantas menjawab. Entah kenapa tangannya menjadi sibuk, menjelajah sesuatu di sekitarnya. Ada sesuatu teramat penting yang sepertinya tertinggal.

_Ah, ya! Kamera!_

Naruto bangkit berdiri, berpaling sesaat pada Sakura yang mulai memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Naruto beralih ke pelayan,

"Hn, pesanannya pada _tunangan _saya saja. Ada sesuatu yang harus saya ambil di mobil."

"Baik tuan."

Sakura mengrenyitkan kening. Naruto berbalik padanya,

"Kameranya ketinggalan, Sakura_-Chan._ Aku ambil dulu, ya."

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, mendekati Sakura yang tiba-tiba kikuk saat Naruto mencium pipinya. Sakura terdiam, ada sebuah rasa yang entah bagaimana diungkapkan telah menyesakkan dadanya.

_ Sungguh-sungguh sesak._

"Anda mau pesan apa, Nona?"

"T-Tunggu, Naruto!"

Sang Namikaze muda yang sudah menjauh beberapa depa berpaling sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Pesankan aku apa saja. Makannya pasti ramen!"

Sejurus berlalu dan Naruto sudah berlari, menyeberangi jalan. Sakura terhenyak. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

_A-Apa ini?_

Sakura tidak mau mengambil kesimpulan kalau anemia-nya kambuh.

"Baik, nona. Satu ramen, yang lain?"

Sakura tergagap mendengar kalimat pelayan yang terkesan innocent. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu menghadap pelayan.

"A-Eh... S-Steak Sirloin satu. Untuk pembuka dan dessertnya kami minta apa saja yang cocok untuk menu yang tersebut tadi."

"Baiklah nona, akan kami buatkan yang cocok untuk menu utama anda. Kami akan sediakan _wine_ untuk anda sembari menunggu."

"A-aah... T-Terima kasih."

"Saya mohon diri dulu, nona."

Sakura melihat kepergian pelayan tadi dengan tatapan kosong, pikirannya kembali pada perasaan yang tak enak tadi.

_Hei? Apa yang terjadi, Sakura?_

Sakura tak tahu pasti bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan _inner_-nya ini. Satu perkiraan yang bisa dia simpulkan, ada prasangka yang mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa Naruto tak akan kembali.

_Naruto tak akan kembali..._

"Ini _wine-_nya nona, silahkan..."

"AKH!"

Sakura nyaris menjerit karena kaget. _Tenang Sakura, apa yang kau pikirkan?_

Sakura menatap wajah heran pelayan yang sedetik kemudian kembali memamerkan senyum.

"A-Eh, m-maaf. Silahkan letakkan saja di situ."

Sang pelayan menaruh botol berisi cairan putih bening dan sepasang gelas tangkai di atas meja, lalu pamit meninggalkan Sakura yang tersenyum pahit.

Sebuah helaian angin bertiup, menyusun sebuah kalimat yang sungguh-sungguh pahit terbenak di otak Sakura.

_Firasat buruk._

Dan tiba-tiba Sakura tersentak!

**-(It only say the TRUTH, and it's TRUE!)-**

Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya, mendapati DSLR-nya kesayangannya yang terbungkus tas sedang duduk manis di _dashboard._ Naruto mengangkat bahu, lalu mengambilnya perlahan. Usai menutup pintu, Naruto mengeluarkan kamera dari tasnya, membuka tutup lensa lalu menyalakannya.

_"Yosh!"_

Naruto bergumam mantap, diintipnya jendela bidik. Sosok Sakura yang berlari meninggalkan kafe menuju jalan langsung tertangkap olehnya. Naruto lantas mengangkat wajahnya dari kamera, dalam posisi tangan kanan masih di tombol _shutter_ dan tangan kiri yang terangkat, Naruto mendepak keras permukaan parkir, melambai. Berlari menuju ke arah Sakura.

Dalam sedetik itu, dia menganggap akan adanya sebuah _mimpi buruk._

Naruto berteriak keras,

"_Matte! _Sakura_ CHA-!_

_BRAAAAAK!_

Dan teriakan Naruto terputus di tengah-tengah. Tidak bukan di tengah, namun tepat di penggalan akhir kalimatnya. Naruto berhenti bersuara.

Naruto merasakan pandangannya berubah sudut pandang hingga 90 derajat. Kesimpulan mudah, Naruto sadar kalau dirinya sekarang sedang terkapar di atas aspal. Dada dan kepalanya kemudian terasa nyeri dan basah. Iris safir Naruto menangkap sesuatu yang merah dan lengket kemudian memandikan dirinya.

_Darah..._

Kesadaran Si Namikaze Muda seakan hilang. Suara ramai yang mengusik kantuknya berawal dari suara rem, ban mendecit, dan teriakan orang-orang. Naruto tak bisa mendengar suara apapun lebih jauh, pandangannya mulai kabur karena darah dari kepala mulai melintasi pelupuknya.

Dan dalam sebuah latar, dalam samar-samar dia melihat sosok gadis muda berbeda umur 7 bulan dengannya. Rambut _soft pink-_nya tergerai kasar. Berdiri di seberang jalan, bergetar, _menangis._

_S-Sial..._

Naruto mengumpat dalam batin, matanya semakin berkunang-kunang dan sesuatu yang basah juga mulai keluar dari bibirnya. _Luka dalam._

_S-Sakura-Chan..._

Dengan keadaan sekian organ remuk dan emosi tak terbuncahkan, Naruto menitikkan air matanya. Lalu mengantuk.

**-(When you silent, you don't speak. But a picture? It speak's all of the time)-**

Sasuke menggerutu dalam diam. Dahi kanannya memar memerah. Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata sibuk meminta maaf, namun dasar darah dingin. Sasuke yang notabene menjadi pelaku utama malah tak tahu mau menjawab apa.

Lampu _traffic _berubah merah. Sasuke menekan kopling, lalu menarik gigi mundur ke angka satu. Sasuke menarik nafasnya sekali,

"Mestinya aku yang minta maaf, Hinata. Aku yang terlalu agresif. Mestinya kau juga tahu itu, khan?"

Hinata diam tak lantas menjawab. Perempatan ini akan memakan waktu hingga 45 detik untuk berhenti.

_"Hai..."_

Hinata menjawab lemah, dirinya diam saja tatkala menerima kecupan di sudut kepalanya. Sasuke kembali ke posisi duduknya, mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di atas _dashboard._

Suara dering khas miliknya muncul dari tas tangan Hinata. Hinata mengambil _BB_ milik Sasuke, melihat yang menelpon seraya berbisik pelan pada tunangannya.

"_Itachi-Nii."_

"Angkat saja."

Hinata mengangguk patuh, ditekannya tombol _answer. _ Lalu didekatkannya ponsel ke telinganya.

_"Moshi-moshi,_ _Itachi-Nii? Doishta?"_

10 detik tepat saat Hinata beralih pandang pada Sasuke yang sibuk di kursi sopir. Sebelah tangannya menekan-lebih tepatnya menghalau bagian bawah _BB_ agar tidak terinterupsi.

_"Itachi-Nii_ ingin langsung bicara denganmu, Sasuke-Kun."

Sasuke menoleh singkat pada Hinata, memajukan badannya hingga membuat dirinya mampu mendongak. Memastikan angka yang muncul di LCD _traffic light_ menunjukkan waktu yang cukup untuk sekedar berbicara pada inti yang penting.

"Berikan padaku, Hinata." Tangan kanan Sasuke terjulur, menyambut _BB_ yang berpindah tangan dari tangan mungil Hinata. Sasuke menaruh _BB_ di telinga kananya, lalu bergumam malas.

"Ck,_ nani ga? Baka Aniki?"_

Suara di seberang mengintonasikan dengan nada cepat dan bernafsu. Sasuke yang ogah-ogahan sekarang mengangkat kepalanya.

_"APA?_ K-Kau serius?"

Hinata sadar sesuatu telah terjadi. Suara lagi dari seberang, memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut yang menghentikan detak jantung Sasuke selama sedetik.

"Baik, terima kasih, Kakak!"

Sasuke memutus hubungan komunikasi jarak jauhnya, mendongak lagi ke depan. 8 detik lagi lampu hijau akan menyala. Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya, tangannya menegang di setir kemudi. Hinata menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Baru memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, Sasuke sudah memutar jalan. Tepat di detik pertama lampu hijau menyala.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa langsung pulang, Hinata. Ada yang harus kita lakukan di Rumah Sakit Konoha."

Mata sewarna pualam itu membelalak, lalu bibirnya bergerak.

_"N-Nande? Sasuk-"_

"Naruto kecelakaan, dia kritis!"

**-(Only one CLICK and you will SMILE, or CRY?)-**

Sakura berusaha menyatukan dirinya dengan sepi sunyi dinding rumah sakit. Hilir mudik orang berbaju putih di sekelilingnya sungguh membuatnya serasa asing. Kedua pupil sewarna hijau miliknya mengalirkan air mata yang tak lagi deras. Hanya tinggal rintik-rintik bulir yang mencuat perlahan, namun pasti jatuh tanpa suara ke atas lantai.

Kedua tangan Sakura kaku, memegang sebuah benda yang terbuat dari campuran logam _alluminium_ dan _styrofoam_ dengan kedua tali menggantung di kedua sisinya. Benda elektronik sewarna hitam itu bernoda bercak merah sedikit di beberapa bagiannya. Menjadikannya saksi bisu atas kecelakaan yang baru saja terjadi di depan mata.

Sebuah _kamera._

_"Apapun yang terjadi, aku mencintaimu. Sakura-Chan."_

Kalimat itu terngiang di benak Sakura. Memancing indera perasaannya hingga lebih mengena ke dalam. _Menusuk._

_"Tidak, aku hanya bilang kau yang asli jauh lebih cantik dari pada yang di photo. Kau manis sekali!"_

Mutlak sudah, semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi wajahnya semakin sirna. Lenyap karena lelehan air mata yang melewati kedua pipinya puluhan kali, bahkan ratusan.

_"Aku selalu memfoto Sakura-Chan dengan pose yang cantik. Kapan-kapan aku akan memfoto Sakura-Chan dalam keadaan menangis."_

Kali ini Sakura tak bisa menahan isaknya lebih. Dalam sunyi diam-diam dia menjerit, sesak yang baru mulai tertahan meledak lagi. Membuat buntu pernafasannya.

"_Baka..._

_Naruto no BAKA!"_

Salah sebuah tetes mendarat di layar LCD, Sakura menghapusnya. Membuat layar yang sensitif _touchscreen_ ini menyala. Memperihatkan sebuah hasil gambar yang 2 menit lalu membuat Sakura menahan nafasnya.

Gambar dalam posisi _potrait,_ menangkap adegan yang ajaibnya meskipun tidak fokus, tetap menggambarkan keadaan yang bak telah diramalkan.

Sakura sedang _menangis,_ di pinggir jalan taman konoha.

_"...Kapan-kapan aku akan memfoto Sakura-Chan dalam keadaan menangis."_

Hanya sebuah foto.

Ya, hanya sebuah. Namun foto yang sebuah itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat dada Sakura bak terhujam belati. Sungguh-sungguh sakit.

_"S-Sakura Nee-Chan?"_

Sebuah suara memancing Sakura menoleh ke kanan. Konohamaru, Sasori, Shikamaru dan Ino. Konohamaru menggigit bibirnya, menahan laju kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya. Sasori mengambil duduk di samping Sakura, membuka tangannya.

Dan seperti yang sudah Sasori duga, adik semata wayangnya ini langsung menghambur padanya. Memeluk Sasori erat-erat. Sasori mendekap sayang adik perempuannya, membuat iris keemasan matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil di pergelangan tangan kanan adiknya. _Kapas._

"S-Sakura? K-Kau?"

Sasori menarik diri dari pelukan adiknya, memandang mata sewarna emerald itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"A-Aku tak punya pilihan lain, k-kakak. M-Maaf, aku baru _gejala_ dan Naruto sudah kehilangan hampir dua liter darahnya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Naruto tewas, a-aku...-"

Sakura tak mampu menjawab lebih jauh. Pelupuk mata Sasori yang sudah berair membuat dadanya serasa lebih sesak. Sasori menggertakkan giginya, bercampur marah dan kecewa. Sakura teramat merasa menyesal.

"N-Naruto Nii-Chan... _Pendarahan?"_

Sakura menyambut pertanyaan Konohamaru dengan anggukan lemah. Konohamaru menggigit bibirnya,

"...dan S-Sakura _Nee-Chan-?"_

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Menghentikan kalimat Konohamaru seketika. Seorang dokter berkacamata keluar diikuti dengan 4 orang perawat. Dokter berambut kebiruan ini menoleh pada mereka.

_"Haruno-San?"_

_"H-Hai..."_

Sakura mengangkat tangannya. Sang dokter menatap masing-masing mata manusia yang ada di sekitarnya, lalu berucap.

"Ya, syukurlah. Waktu kritis Namikaze-San sudah terlewati, namun beliau masih kekurangan banyak darah. Akan menghabiskan banyak donor, pastinya." Sang dokter menepuk bahu lunglai Sakura yang tertutup jaket.

"Aku pastikan kalau perbuatan _mulia-_mu yang tadi itu adalah yang terakhir, Haruno_-San._ Aku akan memberimu vitamin zat besi setelah ini. Minumlah yang teratur agar gejalamu itu cepat hilang."

Sakura mendongak pada dokter yang mulali berdiri dari tempat duduknya, bibirnya bergetar.

"Terima kasih... _Dokter-_"

Sakura terlihat bingung dengan lanjutan kalimatnya. Sang dokter tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangkat kepalanya.

"_Kabuto." _Sergahnya. "Yakushi Kabuto. Dan mungkin pesanku, golongan darah B banyak terpakai di bank darah dan baru datang sebagian besar dari golongan O. Ada banyak kecelakaan yang terjadi akhir-akhir minggu ini. Pengguna jalan harusnya lebih menghormati satu sama lain, bukankah begitu, Haruno-San?"

Sakura terkesiap, dia lalu menduduk.

_"H-Hai..."_

"Setelah ini silahkan tengok pasien dan aku menunggumu di apotek. Akan kuberikan obatnya di sana."

"T-Terima kasih... Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Sakura mengucapkannya gontai, Dr. Kabuto tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan masalah, Haruno-San. Ini sudah tugas kami. Saya izin dulu."

Dr. Kabuto beranjak, namun Konohamaru memanggilnya,

"D-Dokter!"

Yang meras dipanggil berpaling, mendapati sosok pemuda berambut coklat di hadapannya mengepalkan tangan.

"A-Aku juga ingin donor, untuk Naruto _Nii-Chan!"_

Dr. Kabuto membenarkan posisi kacamatanya,

"Ho, begitukah?"

Konohamaru mengangguk-angguk. Ino juga mengeratkan tangannya pada Shikamaru.

"A-Aku juga, d-dokter! Golongan darahku B!" Ino menoleh pada Konohamaru, "Kakakmu _B,_ khan? Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru mengangguk mantap. Dr. Kabuto menaruh kedua tangannya di saku.

"Hm, baiklah. Silahkan ikut aku."

Ketiga sosok itu menjauh dari tempat Sasori dan Sakura duduk sekarang. Shikamaru mengisyaratkan sebuah arah pada Sakura, menguatkan hati sang gadis. Sakura menatap kakaknya, mohon izin yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sasori. Ia bangkit berdiri.

Sakura meraih gagang pintu dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya memegang kamera. Pintu kamar tertutup, memberikan batas antara dirinya dengan sepasang manusia lain yang ada di luar.

Sakura mengangkat sesenti kepalanya, melihat kondisi pasien yang sungguh buruk. Naruto membuka sedikit matanya yang tertutup, lalu bergumam.

"Hai, Sakura_-Chan."_

Sakura diam membisu dalam langkah, kakinya menyeret ke lokasi dimana sebuah kursi terletak. Sakura duduk di atasnya. Poninya tergerai ke depan. Kusut.

Senyap berlalu beberapa saat, membuat suasana beranjak dingin. AC ruangan memang diukur sudah sesuai kadar, namun itu bukan alasan perubahan suhu di antara mereka.

"Aku dengar kalau kau anemia, ya?"

Naruto membuka suara, membuat Sakura sontak mengangkat kepalanya. Sakura sadar kini Naruto dapat melihat wajahnya yang terlihat semakin pucat, Sakura tak perduli. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"...Kalau begitu kenapa kau mendonorkan dar-!"

_"BAKA!"_

Sakura menjerit, memaksa Naruto menahan nafasnya. Murka sudah sang gadis emerald, tanpa ampun Sakura menggenggam kuat-kuat bawah jaketnya lalu berteriak tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh Naruto yang menyempil di antara perban.

"Mestinya kau yang harus tahu cara bertutur kata! Kau tahu mana yang pantas diucapkan! Mana yang penting dan man yang tidak! Kau harus tahu...-"

"Sakura-Chan..."

Melihat Sakura yang seakan menderita batin, hati Naruto sungguh remuk redam. Betapa tidak, baru beberapa jam bertemu setelah dua minggu berpisah. Sekian kalimat romantis sudah terucap dan sepasang cincin di jari manis telah tersemat, malah berakhir seperti ini.

Oh, Naruto tak pernah sudi.

"Kau lihat, apa maksudnya ini?" Sakura berteriak lagi. " Kau pikir apa maksudmu memfotoku, UKH!-..."

Sakura berdiri, mengangkat kamera itu ke udara, Naruto membelalak.

"...Dalam keadaan menangis, UNGH!"

Naruto menahan nafas, pemandangan ini serasa bak mengantarkannya pada maut.

Namun tidak,

Mungkin untuk kali ini dia _beruntung._

Yah, mungkin saja. Demi_ Kami-Sama Yang Maha Mendengar, _Tuhan masih 'mampu' mendengar harapan terdalam lubuk hatinya. Tangan Sakura yang tadi bergerak cepat melewati kepalanya kini terhenti, lalu turun teratur seiring dengan kembalinya posisi Sakura dalam duduk diamnya. Mendarat di atas pangkuan paha.

Naruto hanya bisa diam, tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk saat ini. Selamat dari maut sudah merupakan kesyukuran dan dengan sendirinya dia tahu kalau jawaban apapun yang meskipun bisa dia jawab kali ini, tak bakal bisa menenangkan Sakura dalam waktu singkat.

Biasanya, jika Sakura menangis nelangsa, Naruto akan membuka tangannya. Memberikan dadanya pada Sakura untuk direngkuh dan dimanja. Dengan kedua tangan memeluk erat sang gadis, Naruto akan mengecup puncak kepala Sakura berkali-kali hingga sedihnya hilang.

Namun dalam keadaan 4 tulang rusuk patah dan luka parah di kepala dan organ dalam sekarang ini, Naruto sendiri tak yakin bakal mampu untuk sekedar berkata-kata guna menenangkan gadisnya ini.

Naruto melirik ke arah layar LCD kamera yang menyala, mendapati sebuah gambar hasil potret yang tak disengaja.

Ya, gambar itu sungguh tak didapatnya dengan sengaja.

Namun adakah hubungan _ketidaksengajaan_ itu dengan gurauan yang diucapkannya?

Naruto sendiri tak tahu pasti.

_" BODOH..."_

Kalimat itu lagi, muncul keluar dari bibir beraroma stroberi gadis kesayangannya. Sakura terisak-isak.

"Dan bodohnya aku... tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu..."

Sakura berhenti beriwayat. Sunyi dalam isak yang masih mengalir dari dua arah. Naruto dalam relung terdalam pastinya merasakan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. _Sakit._

Rasa sakit fisik yang menyiksanya perlahan-lahan sungguh bertambah dengan derita Sakura. Naruto menerawang langit-langit, berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari problema yang pelik ini.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto tersenyum, mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sobek 12 senti di bagian luar sebelum menyentuh dagu Sakura.

"Maaf, ya. Aku membuatmu khawatir."

Sakura mendongak, mengikuti arah angkat yang dilakukan tangan kiri Naruto. Naruto tertawa ringkih, meringis menahan sakit seraya berkata.

"Kau lihat cincin itu, Sakura?"

Sakura membisu, Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kita sudah bertunangan. Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan menikah, khan? Ada yang harus kukatakan sebelum itu, kalau tidak, mungkin akan jadi dosa seumur hidup.

Apakah kau mau mendengarnya? "

Sakura sesenggukan. Dia menangkap tangan kiri yang lemah itu, menatap sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Perlahan Sakura menghapus sisa-sisa air mata dengan punggung tangannya sebelum mengangguk.

"Surat undangan yang tersemat di album itu adalah undangan pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata. Di sampul depannya tertulis kurang lebih seperti ini; '_Kapan kau akan menikahi bungamu Dobe?'_ Begitu.

Aku benci mengaku kalah, dan apapun yang terjadi kami terus bersaing, Sakura_-Chan._ Kau pasti tahu itu..."

Sakura menunduk lemah. Dia tak berkomentar, tangannya mengamit lembut pergelangan tangan Naruto yang terlapisi perban. Si pemuda jabrik menelan ludah sekali, lalu melanjutkan.

"...Namun untuk kali ini ada sebuah pengecualian Sakura_-Chan_. Aku ingin kita benar-benar membuat rumah tangga yang kita impikan. Permintaanku untuk menikah denganmu tidak didasarkan rasa saing, bukan karena _Teme, _bukan karena merasa kalah. Namun karena memang kupikir kita berdua sudah mapan. Aku ingin kita benar-benar bisa mampu membina kehidupan kita berdua, membimbing bersama keluarga kita, hidup berdua di sebuah rumah kecil, menikmati masa tua dengan menyaksikan waktu yang terus berlalu dengan permainan drama yang tergantikan oleh anak-anak kita nanti...

...Aku ingin-"

"-_Aku tahu..."_

Sakura mengucapkan sebait kalimat, menghentikan alur kalimat Naruto yang mengucur tanpa cacat. Sakura menurunkan tangannya yang mengamit sebelah tangan Naruto, membiarkannya kembali ke atas _bed_ sebelum menaruh kamera di atas meja yang berseberangan dengan arah kepala. Sakura berdiri, memajukan wajahnya menuju dahi Naruto yang tak tertutup perban. Mengecup pelan, _manis._

"...Dan jika kau berpikir hanya gara-gara kecelakaan ini aku akan membatalkan pertunangan kita, kau sungguh-sungguh bodoh, _Naruto."_

Naruto berusaha mencerna kalimat barusan baik-baik. Lalu tanpa sadar dia tersenyum. Tangannya meraih kembali telapak Sakura yang halus, menariknya selangkah lebih maju agar bisa menatap wajah ayu sang bidadari.

_"Marry me, Sakura..._ A-Adu-duuuh..._"_

"Dasar Bodoh!"

Sakura berceloteh, mencela Naruto yang menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya.

_"Ore wa baka janai, Ore wa-"_

_"-Kimi no kareshi da?" _Sakura mengeinterupsi kalimat terakhir Naruto, memberikan efek kejut pada tunangannya. "Kau harus lebih sering membaca novel cinta sebelum menggombal, _Naru-Kun."_

Naruto tak mampu menyanggah. Sakura menaikkan dirinya ke atas bed sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di atas bibirnya,

_"I Love you, Naruto..."_

_"Me too, Sakura-Chan..." _

Sakura meraih kamera yang termangu di atas meja. Menyalakannya sebelum mengaktifkannya dengan menekan tombol power di samping _shutter_, menyala.

_CKLEK!_

**-(See? Only a PICTURE that you can see. It's not as good as you see a REALITY)-**

Sasori mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya di lantai rumah sakit. Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok gadis bermata hijau yang keluar dari sana. Sasori bangkit menyambut, namun melihat sebuah kesan aura tanpa nyawa di balik sosok adiknya, niat Sasori menjadi urung.

"S-Sakura?_ Kimi wa-"_

_"Daijobu, Nii-San._"

Sakura berjalan melewati keduanya acuh. Membiarkan Sasori dan Shikamaru hanya bertatapan heran. Sasori ingin memanggil adiknya, memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun sepertinya Tuhan tak mengizinkannya.

Yang ada hanya batin yang berkata, _adikmu baik-baik saja._

Sakura berjalan lamat-lamat, tanpa suara sambil tetap memperhatikan sebuah gambar yang terlihat jelas di LCD kamera. Di gang rumah sakit Sakura mendengar suara bariton yang dikenalnya sedang sibuk dengan sebuah percakapan. Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan cepat di lorong, Sasuke masih sibuk dengan _BB_-nya sebelum Hinata mengingatkannya pada seorang sosok yang lewat di depan mereka.

"Ya, aku sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Tolong batalkan upacara pernikahannya, Aniki."

Suara protes muncul dari seberang, "Kau _gila!"_ Seru Itachi.

"Kau pikir berapa juta _yen_ sudah keluar untuk resepsi kalian berempat? Ini sudah mengambil laba 4 tahun, Sasuke? Kau dengar?"

"Aku dengar, _kakak."_ Sasuke memberikan penekanan pada kata panggilan di terakhir. "Tapi Naruto baru usai kecelakaan dan bahkan kami belum tahu..."

Sunyi, kalimat Sasuke terdengar tanggung. Itachi mengerutkan kening,

"Halo-halo?"

Tak ada jawaban, Itachi jengah.

"Halo? SASUKE, AP-"

"-Ya, aku dengar, kakak." Sergah Sasuke. Mata onyx-nya menatap sosok gadis berambut soft pink yang baru saja melewati dirinya dan Hinata. Hinata kikuk menerima kamera DSLR yang tengah menyala itu, mengecek layar yang menyala pendar. Menunjukkan file folder terakhir yang baru saja dibuat.

Mata sewarna obsidian itu memandang gambar yang tertampang tanpa berkedip. Hal ini membuatnya kembali membisu, memancing sang kakak untuk kembali menyanggah.

"SASU-"

_"Aniki,"_ Sasuke menyahut pendek, matanya belum teralih dari layar LCD kamera yang dipegang Hinata.

"Sepertinya pestanya tetap dilangsungkan.."

**When You Cry, i will SMILE for you,**

**When You Cry, i will ERASE your tear,**

**When You Cry, i will be your LOVE till you forget about your SADNESS,**

**When You Cry, i will HUG you, give you a COMFORT till you can hear what i say: I LOVE YOU.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-{OWARI}-**-

.

.

**A/N: This fanfiction written to be a BIRTHDAY GIFT for my lovely, RATIH DESIANA.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Wanna RnR? (^_^)**

**With Pleasure, WELCOME... **


End file.
